endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Guardians
'' You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.'' -Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars Guardians are Templar, Order Knights or Marksmen that are mortally wounded in combat. Unable to preserve their bodies, they are given a choice: die in honor, or live with even more. If they choose to live, their minds get preserved in graphene circuitry, and their bodies are turned into fully mechanical humanoid constructs. And serve the TOP until destruction in battle forces them to stop. Because of their mechanical forms, most Guardians are much, much older than their human commanders, and therefore have fought in many, many more battles. Therefore, Guardians have gained vast amounts of knowledge and insight into the ways of war in the course of the long lifetimes. This makes them high in regard by fellow warriors in their PEC Chapter. They are some of the wisest, intelligent, and deadly warriors ever to be known. Many seek the advice of these living legends. However, in order to preserve their combat ability and keep their electronic minds safe from rampancy, they normally sleep in electronic stasis and are only awakened in the most dire of situations. Since the Gears of Iron Chapter was the first PEC, they have a total of three Guardians, the most of any PEC. High Master Cephalas the Ancient has been a Guardian since 100,317 B.C, even older than the Trade Order Protectorate itself. His mechanical body has been enhanced twice times over the course of time, and participated in over 200 battles before becoming the first Guardian. Since then, he has fought over 1000 total battles. 1 MAN/ SQUAD Capacity Guardians carry nothing. Sensors Guardians get built-in thermal cameras, T-wave scanners, long-range telescopes, and personal all-around LADAR and radar with built-in threat recognition and analysis. Their hearing is also amplified thanks to disk-like specialized microphones that filter out background noise and also supplies acoustic threat recognition and analysis. The Guardian also gets temperature sensors and vital sign detection. Weaponry Guardians often carry Mass Accelerators or Plasma Burst Projectors into battle, even dual-wielding as they please. However, they always carry one special weapon: the Warhammer. Warhammer (1) A symbol of the might of the TOP, the Warhammer is a very rare weapon that is only issued to Guardians. The Warhammer is of Olympium construction, but also contains its own MCF reactor and artificial gravity plating. When activated, the Guardian can suck units closer, push incoming away, or make each swing one hundred times more powerful. The hammer itself weighs 400 kilograms, so imagine getting smashed into by a tank. Upgrades Protection Kinetic Shielding With improved Shielding technology, the TOP can now apply it to foot infantry. Projected out of projection points in the GUARDIAN armor, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 5.5x 10^7 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out-- which means Guardians can survive a 1.5 ton TNT detonation (with all of its energy focused on the Guardian. Alternatively, it can shrug off a volley of 140mm APFSDS rounds). Protection Passive The GUARDIAN Mark 3 powered armor are the new bodies Guardians get. First, its the armor's sensors that provide threat analysis. First, its the armor's sensors that provide threat analysis. Second, the suit's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. Behind that, there is a layer of tri-layer graphene as a barrier between the two major components of the armor, as well as acting as the armor's circuitry. It then has a layer of overlapping self-healing ceramic plates with epoxy glue microcapsules, allowing a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. Behind that, there is a layer of Titanium-Olympium alloy backed by non-Newtonian foam. The final layer is an inner lining of self-healing fibers that reduce the effects of spalling. This provide cover from pressure-assisted 8' Olympium MA sabots. Yes, anti-tank shells. Active In terms of active protection, the Guardian's suit releases a powerful EMP every ten seconds, jams electromagnetic waves in the air, has a flare-launching system, and a close-defense airburst fragmentation mortar round. When detonated a meter above the 2.5-meter Guardian, its pre-fragmented warhead spews 5mm Tungsten beads in a doughnut pattern just around the Guardian. Which shreds infantry standing within five meters. Locomotion The GUARDIAN Mark 3 that Guardians have is powered by three miniature magnetic confinement fusion reactors, power redundancy in the event of an emergency. It provides the quadruple-redundant servomotor-actuated suit to sustain the machine's mass, and allow Guardians to wield their Warhammers (and swing them in the air at 400rpm), run at 100kmph, survive the impact of an anti-tank kinetic energy penetrator, lift thirty tons into the air (the Guardians themselves weigh in at three), and do it for the foreseeable future. If a Guardian should become temporarily inoperable or have damage done to his data banks, the Guardian can choose to activate his fail-safe, overload all of his reactors, vaporizing himself as well as the surrounding kilometer. Category:Blog posts